Harry Potter and the Four Seasons
by winter44
Summary: Winter, the shy one! Summer, the normal one! Autumn, the logical one! Spring, the self loving girl! The 4 Seasons have their own adventures in the Harry Potter series! Filled with comedy and drama, see what really happened in the Harry Potter Series!
1. Chapter 1: Winter

A/N: okay! here we are! this is a collaboration fanfic! im workin with 3 other people on this project and right now we have up to chapter 13 but we're releasing the first four chapters at once so then every other chapter will be released once every two weeks! quicker updates! so hurry! plus we have the pass around journal series! huzza! anyways on with the story!

Harry Potter and the Four Seasons

Chapter One: Winter

The carriage ride to Platform 9 3/4 was a long and tedious ride. My mother whose long silvery hair was blowing into my face, sat next to me discussing the education I would be receiving at my new school, Hogwarts, with my uncle, Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster at Hogwarts. Their long discussions of their old days at Hogwarts gave me no interest of where I would be going. I only thought, why did I have to go to Hogwarts?

Before my father died when I was just turning nine in the winter, he put me in a pre-education school at Durmstang since I was seven, I have been taught by various professors, simple level one and two spells, mainly, daily spells that would be used in daily life. I was just doing fine at Durmstang. Now I am to go to Hogwarts. My mother forced me to go...

"Winter Allison Sarah McKnight, you will go to Hogwarts and that's FINAL!"

I remember her yelling at me. It was her school, not mine. I wanted to go to my father's school. My school, Durmstang.  
My mother shook me out of my train of thought. "Honey, we're here!" she exclaimed. "We're at Platform 9 3/4! One of the many steps to Hogwarts! Oh, you're going to love it there"

I tried to smile. "Hurray..." I said sadly. I looked outside my window. This is my future and I have to live with it.

"I hope you enjoy your stay at Hogwarts, Winter," my uncle said from across the seat. I nodded as a reply. "If you are unhappy, I could make some arrangements for you"

"Thank you, uncle," I said to him with awe. He was the only one that knew how I felt.

The carriage pulled to a stop in the drop off zone. The ghostly driver opened the door on my mother's side. She exited with Uncle Albus. I sighed, grabbed my book bag and left. The platform was filled with young witches and wizards loading their things as well as departing form their parents. My uncle summoned one of the train men to load my things onto the train. My mother went to talk to other mothers who were departing from their children.

"Winter," my uncle called. "I hope you have a good train ride. I'll see you at the school"

"Goodbye," I said. I waved a little to him hoisting my book bag onto my shoulder. He left me, disappearing into the crowed. My mother saw him leave and walked up to me.

"Winnie," she said, calling me by my pet name, "I really do wish you have a good time at Hogwarts like I did. I'll miss you and I know you'll miss me too." She pulled out a small box from her purse. "This is a special locket that will protect you wherever you go. A friend of mine gave it to me but you seem to need it now more than ever. Inside the locket you'll find a picture of father and I. Have a great time at school. I love you, Winnie." She gave me the box.

I opened the box to find a heart shaped silver locket. "Oh, thank you, mommy!" I said. "I'll miss you, so much." I hugged her. soon we departed leaving me standing alone at the platform. I made my way near the walls of the platform, not ready to enter the train. I had plenty of time before the train left so I decided to examine the locket.

Two snakes were etched into a heart. Who could have given this to mother if not father? But wait! Father's family crest are the white ravens. Who could have the crest of the snakes? I opened the locket to find a picture of my mother and father as my mother said it was. I closed the locket and sighed. Then I was given a big push from behind causing me to fall forward hitting my shoulder against a stone column.

"Hey!" a boy cried. I turned around to see my attacker. It was a boy around my height with platinum blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked at me. "Um, sorry"

I stood up straight and rubbed my bruised arm. "It's okay"

"But I hurt you," he said. He looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine, really," I said. I grasped the locket tightly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself, "I just came through the portal. I didn't know you were standing there"

I smiled. "It's okay, I understand. I'm Winter McKnight," I greeted. I pocketed my new locket and grabbed my bag off the floor.

Draco smiled. "Hey, um , do you want to sit with me in the train?" he asked.

I nodded and gave him a smile. "Sure." We became friends then and there. My first friend at Hogwarts. We headed for the fourth cart of the train. On our way there, I tried to start a conversation with him but the loudness of the crowd made my voice disappear.

"What!" Draco yelled.

"Never mind!" I yelled back.

"What!"

"Never mind!" I yelled back even louder.

He grabbed my hand so we would not get separated. We entered the train and into an empty compartment. He sat next to the window putting his pack beside him. I sat across form him doing the same.

Draco started to talk. "So tell me about yourself, Winter"

We started talking and suddenly the door opened...

* * *

A/N: sooo! what do you guys think! tell us with your reviews! and if you have read this story already this is the same version but updated to better format.. stupid summer.. anyways! laters! 

-Winter 9/23/05


	2. Chapter 2: Summer

A/N: here we are in chapter two! Summer's turn of course! anyways! happy readings! also! i'll soon post up everybody's profile so if your confused, just check it! -

Chapter Two: Summer

I looked at the train platform. "So I'm just suppose to run into the wall?" I asked once again.

"Yes," father responded , "Now hurry, your sister is already waiting on the other side." I got my things ready, took one final breath, closed my eyes and ran.

When I opened my eyes again I was already in Platform 9 3/4. I let out a deep breath and turned around to see my parents coming through the portal along with my little sister. I hugged them goodbye and went into the train.

Once inside, I looked around the compartments, trying to find some room. The very first one I looked into, I stopped to introduce myself to three people inside. The first was a girl my age, who I could tell by her wardrobe, was a Muggle, was scolding a young boy with red hair and freckles who was holding a rat. I could tell by his features he was a Weasley. But the third person was the one that caught my attention.

He had black messy hair and amazing green eyes with a pair of glasses.

"Hello," I said to the three of them, "I'm Summer Fares."

The girl was instantly up and shaking my hand. "I'm Hermione Granger," she said. Then she pointed at the red- headed boy and said, "that's Ron Weasley and that's" she pointed at the other boy, "Harry Potter." Ro gave me a wave and Harry smiled.

"Well," I said. "I suppose I better go get settled in. It was nice to meet all of you-"

"Your an elf!" Hermione suddenly interrupted.

"What!" I asked. "Well, yes, I am, well, sort of. I'm half elf from my father and half fairy form my mother," I explained.

"You have both elf AND fairy blood?" she squealed. "That is amazing! I don't think there has ever been a mix like that."

"Um, yeah," I said still a little startled by her sudden outburst.

"does that mean you can do fairy magic?" she asked.

"What's fairy magic?" asked Ron, who, along with Harry, were watching with great interest.

"It's magi that only fairies can do. They can create and transfigure things, just with their hands. They can also levitate, make force fields and even heal people," Hermione explained.

"Wicked," Ron said.

"Can you do any of that, Summer?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I can do most of those things. The only thing is that it takes a lot of energy, especially for the force fields, but some of it gives me energy like healing," I explained.

"Oh, were going to have a grand time at Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"All aboard!" I heard the conductor yell.

"Well, I got to go. I'll meet up with you guys later," I said. All three said goodbye and I left the compartment.

I asked further ahead and found most of the compartments were full. Finally, I came to the last compartment. I opened it and was glad to see there was only two people in it. They seemed startled by my sudden entrance.

"Hello," I greeted. "My name is Summer, would you mind if I sit here with you?" I asked.

"No, come in," said the boy who had blonde hair that was almost white and gray eyes. Across from him was a girl with black hair and blue highlights. She seemed very quiet. "My name's Draco Malfoy, by the way and this is Winter McKnight."

"Hell-" I was suddenly interrupted as the door burst open by two very large boys.

"Crabbe, Goyle, where have you two been?" asked Draco.

"Oh, just looking for the food trolley," said one for the two as he munched on some snacks," youg mant shume?" he offered to me with his mouth full of food.

"No, thanks," I said disgusted. "You know, you guys are the second cartload of people I've met on the train," I said, "I've met a boy named Harry Potter and his friends on the last compartment in this train."

"Really," said Draco with interest. "Cone on then, boys, let's go welcome Mr. Potter." He then left saying goodbye to Winter and I. Crabbe and Goyle trailing after.

I turn back to the girl who had taken out a book to read. I sat across her where Draco had been sitting and took out a book also.

"What are you reading," I asked her.

"A V.C. Andrews novel. Ever heard of her?" she asked.

I held up my book , which was a vc Andrews novel and said, "She's only one of my favorite authors!"

We then started talking and discovered we liked many of the same bands, authors, movies and shows. But we also discovered we were very different. I was a good public speaker, she is too shy. I love sports, she didn't. I had never even tried wand magic before, she had been trained at Durmstang. I was an elf-fairy, she was a witch. She loved to play musical instruments, I didn't. I love to sing, she didn't like it to much. And then the weirdest of all is our names. Summer is the opposite of Winter.

"Hey, let's do some magic," Winter suggested taking out her wand.

"Okay," I responded, but I didn't take out mine. "Let's decorate this cart," and with that she muttered some words, swished her wand and the room turned from red to blue. "I think I like it red, but okay."

"You do something now," she said.

"Alright,": I closed my yes and said, "Levrious," and dozens of blue and yellow flowers decorated the edges of the ceiling and wrapped around everything else. It looked like the outside.

"H-ho-how did you do that?" Winter asked startled. "You don't even have your wand out."

"I don't need it. I'm half fairy. I can do wand-less magic."

"That's amazing. What else can you do!" she asked.

"You like music, right?" I asked. She nodded as a reply. I closed my eyes ans said, "Prelodious," and suddenly music started from inside of me. It was soft and peaceful after a minute or two. I turned it off by saying 'perlidious' again.

"What was that?" Winter asked.

"It was my soul-melody. It is helpful during times of panic, fear or anger because it calms people down. All fairies have a soul-melody," I explained.

"Hogwarts in 30 minutes," yelled the conductor.

"Come on, Winter, we better change into our robes," I said and grabbed our trunks.

* * *

A/N: if you dont reveiw! we'll kill you all! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! > 


	3. Chapter 3: Autumn

A/N: chapter three! i hope you all enjoy this! - happy readings!

Chapter Three: Autumn

My mother, step father, little brother, and I has just arrived to England from out home country of Japan. I was receiving death threats back there so they are making me run. When we gotten in out ghost carriage all was quiet.

"Oh, Autumn, you're just going to love Hogwarts!" my step gather decided to break the silence.

"Is that so? How Would you know if I would like it there? Have you ever been there?" I demanded, glaring at him with my cold violet cat eyes.

"Why no, kitten, but they are known for their top notch security. Oh, it won't be so bad!" he purred patting my head with his nasty claws. I did nothing, but glare at him.

"Stop frowning, dear, it really won't be that bad. After all your uncle will be there and Bast will always be with you," mother tired t reassure me. Bast was my beautiful black cat. She had beautiful golden yes and orange was mixed into parts of her fur.

"I've never even met my uncle..." I mumbled pouting.

Mother smiled at me kindly. "Stop whining!" she said playfully hitting me on the head. "I'm really worried about you. I don't want my dearest daughter murdered!"

"Worried? It doesn't look like it to me! If you were so 'worried about me' then why would you send me off to some boarding school! You have no idea about what would happen to me there and I bet you don't even care! I bet you all would be happy that a freak like me would be gone!" I yelled. Just because I'm a child, it doesn't mean I don't know what's going on...

"Don't say that, sis..." my brother spoke up.

"Don't say what? The truth! Can't you see! Everyone hates me back home!"

"I don't hate you..."

"I'm sure you don't," I said sarcastically.

"It's not a boarding school dear," my step father said nonchalantly. I looked at him then my mother. She was looking at the floor and staying quiet not even trying to stand up for me.

"Shut up! You're the reason why my dad's dead!"

"He did not! Apologize to him, Autumn!" mother yelled furiously. My eyes widened. How could she choose him over me? I felt my eyes pool with tears.

"Well," he looked at me with a smirk on his face showing one ofl his yellow fangs.

"Platform 9 3/4!" our ghost driver siad.

"I hate you..." I mumbled clenching my fists.

"What?" my mother and step-dayd chimed.

"I said, I hate you! All of you! I'm going to move in wiht my uncle and never come back so you all can have your stupid perfect Naiko family with no half-breed to taint you family portrait!" I hollered, running our of the carriage and through the portal, Bast at my heels.

I had sunglasses a hat and a long jacket on to cover my cat like parts so no one would think I'm anything special. Once I got into an empty room of the train I looked in a mirror. I have stopped crying a long time ago, but my eyes were still red. My long deep violet hair was messy from running in a crowd I saw one of my cat ears peak through my hat, if I opened my mouth even slightly my fangs would show, and m tail curled around my waist. I ran out so quickly that I couldn't use my transfiguration spell.

"Vereto," I said swinging my wand. Almost instantly, all of my cat-like features seem to disappear.

I was all alone in my little room. No doubt people will invade it soon. I looked outside my window. Children hugging their parents goodbye. One mother and daughter even resulted to crying as if they would be separated forever. I wonder how it would be like to be a loving family. My family all hates me. Well, I hate them too!. If I ever see them again, it would be too soon.

"Koneko, dear, we must think about the future. Autumn is old enough to be in school now. You should send her to Hogwarts. The school where her dad's brother teaches at. I'm sure they will do all they can to protect her, you know with all these recent threats..." He's doing it again... My dreaded step-dad is trying to pursued my mother. I bet he's the one who wrote this so-called "threats." Mother will never agree to his tricks.

"You're right..." What! I can't believe mother wants me to go!

"Yes. And since you're always so busy there isn't much you can do for her. It'd be best if she was sent there."

"You're right. I'm going to sign her up for Hogwarts. But what of her... um uniqueness...?" mother questioned talking about my eyes, ears, and tail.

"She's really good at changing her look. After all her father did teach her everything," he assured my mother.

"Autumn, sweetie, you're going to go to Hogwarts, isn't it exciting!" mother said to me.

"No," I said plainly.

"Weather you want to or not, you're still going," mom said sternly.

"lo... Hello!" a female voice screamed. I snapped out of my daze and looked at her. She had short brown hair and green eyes. She seemed to be about my height with a dark complexion.

"What?" I asked distinctively.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked. I nodded in reply. "Great! I'm Spring Blossom, by the way," she introduced settling her things.

"Autumn Snow," I siad my name. I saw that she was looking at my cat. "She's Ast," I pointed.

"Cool!" she smiled.

"I suppose so..." It was quiet after that. I took out a book and started to read A History of Magic by Adalbert Waffling.

"A history book? Speaking of history, I hear the legendary Harry Potter is joining Hogwarts this year! I hope I get classes with him. Rumor has it that he's quite the eye candy..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Harry who?"

"You know! Harry Potter! The boy who lived!"

"We all live. What's so special about him?"

"He's special because he-who-must-not-be-named couldn't kill him!" I gave her an I-have-no-idea-on-what-you're-talking-about look.

"Are you stupid!" she screamed with her hands on her cheeks.

"No...? I'm quite smart..." I replied. She's an odd one. Maybe it was my mistake to let her in my room...

* * *

A/N: sooo! how do you like our dear autumn? tell us about it! review! or i'll shoot you! takes outa shot gun bwahahahahaha!

-Winter


	4. Chapter 4: Spring

A/N: out of all the characters, Spring is our favorite! and we're guessing she's gunna be yours too! happy readings! -

Chapter Four: Spring

Right when I woke up today, I knew that it was gonna be a most glorious day! Today's the day I finally get to be enrolled into the prestigious Hogwarts, the start of my long journey to become a well know, respectable, and desirable( for the men) witch! I will graduate in what would seem like a short lived seven years and follow in my wonderful brothers footsteps!

Oh, my brother... How I love them so. Michael Blossom, my oldest brother at age 23, is one of the most leading genius' in potions only second to my soon to be potions teacher, Professor Severus Snape! Next to Michael is my other brother, Walter Blossom, he's the number one person to go to if you need to know anything about defending yourself against the dark arts! He was asked my Headmaster Albus Dumbledore himself to be the new teacher at Hogwarts, but he refused most gracefully because he's only 22! After Walter is the ever inspiring Nathan Blossom! That's right the most best and youngest Quidditch hero there ever was! He won the Quidditch World Cup for the past 5 years and he's only 21! Your think it stops there? That it can't possibly get any better then that? Your wrong! My brother William Blossom is the assistant to the mayor of the Ministry of Magic and the youngest to be on the ministry at age 20! After him is the greatest Divinator in all of Europe, Drake Blossom! He's known for helping people wiht his talents with next to no pay in return! sight Such a caring brother, he is. Amazing, he's only 19! After him is by the most cutest and smartest of all my brothers, Jack Blossom. At age 18, he's already one of the top strategist in the world! Whenever there's a war, with him on your side it's guaranteed you'll win! And the youngest of all my brothers is my darling brother, Victor Blossom! Just graduating form Hogwarts last year, he's already on his way to becoming one of the leading wizards in Dragon TAming1 The there is me, Spring Blossom, the only girl and the youngest in the Blossom line. I'm only 10 but I know the day I graduate form Hogwarts, I will become even more famous then all of my brothers combined. All the world will know my name and be at awe when they see me. I will be a roll model to every little girl in the world! I will even surpass the greatness of Harry Potter!

"Spring, dear, if we don't leave now, you'll be late for the train!" my mother reminded me. My mother, Eva Blossom, is the most top notch Wizard duelist! She might as well be considered the greatest since even the men can't beat her!

"Alright!" I replied. I mustn't be late! I grabbed my luggage an literally jumped out of the lime. Mother, father, Michael , Walter, drake and Jack were waiting of me. I'm so honored to have my lovely brothers fit me into their busy schedules! I'm not worthy of their love! Sadly, Nathan, William, and Victor couldn't come because they were so swamped with work, but I know that they tried so hard to see me in time!

We all walked through the many disgusting Muggles, went through the portal to Platform 9 3/4, and stopped to stare at the train for a bit.

"Hey, peanut, I hear Harry Potter is going to be enrolling today. Be sure not to get upstaged by him!" mother whispered to me. I nodded. I will not be upstaged by some boy.

"All aboard!" the conductor yelled.

"Be good in Hogwarts, peanut. Remember Albus and I are very good friends. So, if you so much as fail a test I'll be sure to know about it," Dad warned me. My father Allucard Blossom is the Headmaster of the European Potions Academy. That's right. Headmaster to that super ultra elite university.

"Be nice to her, father. I'm sure you'll so fine," Drake smiled at me patting my head.

"Oh, you're to kind, brother!" I said to him in awe.

"Well, be sure to make a lot of new friends, they'll help you a lot in the long run," Walter advised winking at me.

"Remember to study hard and to always have fun. Life at Hogwarts would be to boring if you didn't," Jack told me giving me one of his warm bear hugs.

"If you have any problems at all in school, don't hesitate to call me, alright?" Michael said hugging me after Jack. I nodded while smiling.

"Oh, Spring! The house won't be the same without you! I'm going to miss you so much!" mother yelled crying while hugging me.

I cried as well, "I'm gonna miss you too, mother!"

"All aboard! Last call to Hogwarts!" the conductor yelled once again.

"Aw, poo. I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" mother said getting off of me.

"You better go now before your mother changes her mind and keeps you here," father joked. Well all smiled an I waved goodbye to my exquisite family.

On the train, I looked through almost every room and almost all ere occupied. After almost 30 minutes of searching I found a room that had only one person in it. She had long black hair that seemed to shine a violet color. She was wearing all black and was looking at the ground.

"Hi, my name is Spring Blossom. Can I sit with you?" I asked her. She remained silent. "Hello? Can you hear me? Can I sit with you or not! Hello!" I yelled at her. Is she ignoring me? I gasped. No one ignores Spring Blossom!

"Hello! Hey, are you ignoring me? You know ho incredibly rude that is! Are you even listening! Hello... Hello!" I screamed. The girl shook her head and blinked.

"What?" she asked sharply. I guess she was lost in some kind o f day dream. I'll let her ignoring me slide for now.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked. She nodded. I can't wait to see the look on hr face when she realizes who I am. "Great! I'm Spring Blossom, by the way," I introduced putting my things down. Here it comes...

"Autumn Snow," she replied in an uncaring way. O.O What! Not even a word of praise! Or a question of identity? Is she crazy! Hey, she has a pretty cat... "She's BAst," she said pointing to her cat, Bast. Ohhh... The cat goddess!

"Cool!" I said happily.

"I suppose so..." she replied taking out a book. I looked at it. The History of Magic text book...

"A history book? Speaking of history, I hear the legendary Harry Potter is joining Hogwarts this year! I do hope to get classes with him. Rumor has it that he's quite the eye candy..." I said in an attempt to make small talk with Miss. Snow.

She raised an eyebrow, "Harry who?"

"You know! Harry Potter! The boy who lived!"

"We all live. What's s special about him?"

"He's special because he-who-must-not-be-named couldn't kill him!" Where is she from? Mars? She gave me a very confused look.

"Are you stupid!" i screamed putting my hands on my cheeks.

"No...? I'm quite smart..." she replied confused. She's so weird! Doesn't she know that it was a rhetorical question? Maybe it was a bad idea to ask to sit with her...

* * *

A/N: i bet you guys are all confused! > cuz i would be anyways! new update! i will be posting the season's profiles just for you so you can understand who's who!

-Winter

PS: REVIEW! > 


End file.
